Bonds of Friendship
by sangokilala14
Summary: The gang are on Earth in a place called Heatherfield. Both the headmasters, Faragonda and Saladin agreed to send their students on a vacation. They may be used to fighting villains but like every other student, they need a break. A little R & r won't hurt right and will Bloom succeed in her quest to find her parents? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Valtor is finally gone and now it's time to party. The girls are of course rushing around finding their make-ups, clothes, shoes and of course, fixing their hair.

In the Winx's dorm room

" Come on Stella, we're going to be late.", Tecna says a bit annoyed at her friend who's still retouching her make-up.  
" You can't rush make up, I have to look beautiful for my shnookums.", Stella says with a dreamy look in her face.  
" Oh Stella.."' Flora says laughing a bit at her friend.  
" B, are you alright? You look a bit peaky.", Musa asks Bloom concerned.  
" I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired.", Bloom answers.

Bloom's POV

I feel exhausted, Valtor was a really hard to beat opponent. I can't wait to see Sky again.

" Let's go. The guys are here.", Layla says and we all ran out of the room.  
" Bloom!", Sky calls for me and I run to him.  
" You look amazing, Princess.", he says as he spins me in his arms.  
" You don't look so bad yourself,your highness.", I tease him.

I love him to bits but I can't help teasing him.

" Penny for your thoughts?", Sky says feigning annoyance for the formality.  
" You're so easy to wind up.", I tell him.  
" I know, are you okay? You look peaky.", he asks me feeling my forehead.  
" I'm fine.", I tell him but I know he can see that I'm lying.  
" Bloom, you should get some rest. You just came out from battle.", he tells me concerned.  
" Sky, I'll be fine.", I assured him.

Sky is really sweet but he can be overprotective sometimes. The song changed and he held his hand out to me.

" May I?", he asks me.  
" I'd love to.", I answered taking his hand.

**(A/N: The song playing is Falling by Tyler Ward.) **

" I love this song.", he tells me.  
" So do I.", I told him but I feel really woozy and I went sideways.  
" Bloom...", he calls me and darkness engulfed me.

Sky's POV

Bloom is really stubborn sometimes. She was exhausted already but she still went to the party.

" She'll be fine after a few hours of rest. She used so much of her power and if she used her powers some more, she would have gone to magical coma.", she says grimly shaking her head and leaves the room.

I stroke her hair as she sleeps.

" Sky.", my dad's voice calls from the doorway.  
" Father.", I respond but didn't make a move to face him.  
" Valtor is gone huh?", he asks me taking a seat beside me.  
" Yes.", I answered.

He looks at Bloom and chuckles. Now I'm confused...

Erendor's POV

I know that Sky is confused. I just looked at Bloom, her sleeping position reminds me of how Oritel used to sleep.

" I remember how Oritel used to sleep. Oritel sleeps like how an infant does, I took a picture of him asleep and he chased me through the halls of Red Fountain in our pajamas. We ended up in detention afterwards, he can be so serious but he turns to a complete softie when Marion's around. Those were good old days before we became kings of our respective kingdoms.", I explained, he doesn't say anything so I continued," When their kingdom was destroyed, I thought there wouldn't be hope for everyone in the magical dimension with the dragon flame gone. Then you brought Bloom to our palace as your girlfriend, I thought I was looking at Marion but I knew, she's their daughter. I know I acted so against your relationship but I never was. I knew I was never a good father but I tried to be in my way."

Oh yes, I knew I kept on hurting Sky. I was a good king but never as a parent, when I arranged him into a marriage with Diaspro, I never knew that he will find someone who loves him for who he is and not his title. I was amazed when he defended his love for Bloom, from that day on I knew he'll be a good king and a man.

" I never thought that we'd finally talk without all the royal stuff. I never saw you as a bad father dad.", he tells me.

I've waited so long for us to finally talk like how a family does. I want to stay longer but I can't but I'm glad things finally worked out between us.

(In Lake Roccaluce)

Daphne is thinking about her parents and her sister who is still unconscious.

" I wonder where my parents are.", she wonders.

She used a spell to track them.

" Heatherfield?", she says and calls for Bloom.

Bloom's POV

Ugghh.. I hate it when I'm unconscious.

" Bloom..", Daphne calls.  
" Daphne, where are you?", I responded looking around.  
" I'm here sister, our parents are alive. They're in Heatherfield, you must find them.", she says and light surrounds me.

I woke up and found myself in the infirmary with Sky sitting in a chair beside me.

" Hey, how are you feeling?", he asks me.  
" I'm fine. My parents are in Heatherfield." I tell him."  
" Really. That's great, we'll look for them while we're on vacation there.", he tells me.  
" I really hope I'll find them.", I say.  
" Don't worry you will.", he says kissing my forehead.  
" Thanks.", I responded scooting over so he could lie down beside me and we both fell asleep...

(In Heatherfield)

A couple lived in a bungalow just a few blocks away from Silver Dragon. This couple however were once the rulers of Sparx.

Oritel's POV

Bloom is 18 years old right now and we weren't there for her all those years. 16 years in Obsidian and 2 years into hiding here on Earth. Countless tortures, bloodshed and warriors were killed as they tried to pull out my sword. Hagen made my sword and the dragon flame Bloom embedded in it destroyed the diabolical ancestral witches. We knew that if Valtor knew that we're alive, he'll come after Bloom and I can't bear losing another one of my daughters again.

" Oritel...", Marion calls me as she turned my face to face her.  
" Did I wake you?", I ask her.  
" No. I want to be with our daughter just as you do but we can't.", she tells me.  
" I know. It's just that last time we saw her she was an infant but now she's 18, we were always busy to raise Daphne and now I don't think I'll be a good father to Bloom once we're together again.", I confessed.  
" It'll be fine.", she assures me and we fell asleep.

Marion's POV

It's been 3 years since we got out of Obsidian. At first, we have no idea how we were freed from that place or how it was destroyed. I thought back to everything that happened on Sparx and it hit me, my spell worked. The day that Sparx was attacked, I placed a spell on our kingdom that it won't be destroyed that's pretty much the reason why Sparx is only frozen but only a part of it. The other reason why Sparx is frozen is because the dragon flame isn't in the planet anymore. I had Daphne take Bloom to a safe place but before they went I placed a protective spell on them so they will always be protected from harm. The last spell I cast was when the dragon flame awakens, we'll be released wherever we are and the ancestral witches and their "hideout" will be destroyed. I contained myself in Oritel's sword so I could be with him and to make sure that the people of Sparx are safe. I can watch Bloom from there and I often talk to her in her dreams but I never revealed myself to her.

" Marion...", Oritel calls for me.  
" Hey. Shhhh...it's over, they're gone.", I told him as he kept on crying.

I just held him in my arms as he cried. When we got out of Obsidian, memories of his torture keeps on haunting him. He told me that at first it's just a memory of us, our family together, chasing Daphne around the castle, Bloom being born, him taking care of Bloom, how Bloom always likes playing with his hair, getting her hands on his sword and accidentally puts an ember of the dragon flame in it without her noticing, we were so happy then it'll change, Daphne's screams echoing throughout the castle as the ancestral witches attacked her with all of their power making her Sirenix fail her and got turned into a nymph, all of the countless tortures and him being turned to stone. I wish there is something I could do to ease his pain.

" Will I be a good father to Bloom once our family is back together?", he asks me as he manages to calm down.  
" Oritel, I told you already I know you will be a good father, you've done a great job when she was still an infant.", I told him.

He smiles and he fell back asleep. I can't help smiling I'm glad he's alright now. I lay down beside him and hummed the lullaby I always sing to Bloom.

A/N: Her lullaby is All the Magic. I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with the song.

Little did she knew that it reached the certain redhead fairy in Alfea...

" Mom...", Bloom mumbles in her sleep..

End of prologue.

A/N: I'm back, comments or suggestions will be really appreciated for my oncoming chapters. THANKS...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

The gang are now in Magix' transport station and the portal will soon open to take them to Earth. It's goodbye to Magix for now...

In Heatherfield

Oritel was getting ready to work in Silver Dragon, being a former and still a king of Sparx, he's quite good with talking to people and has a knack of guessing someone's taste in coffee. Not to mention, he's still quite handsome in his early forties but no one can really tell what he feels unless it's somebody who knows him, Yan-lin, the owner of Silver Dragon, is a good friend of his. He's pretty much adventurous when he was in his teenage years and accidentally summoned a portal to Earth when his ship crashed. She took care of him until his wounds are healed and formed a good friendship with her. He always longs to see his daughter, little did he knew that they'll meet soon enough.

In Downtown Heatherfield

The gang are walking down the streets to their apartment that they've rented well the headmasters rented for them for their vacation. Bloom felt so sad for not finding her parents after defeating Valtor even though she knows they're still alive. She sighed and unconsciously released a wave of energy containing her sadness,longing, and faith that she'll find her parents. It was sent throughout Heatherfield making the flowers,plants,animals and everyone feel her emotions. It also reached her parents who feels the same way.

Marion's POV

What was that? It feels so sad, as if it came from a person. Oh I hope it came from you Bloom. I think I should talk to Oritel. I pulled out my phone...

" Hello?", Oritel asks a bit groggy, I guess he felt it too.  
" Did you feel the energy wave?", I asked him.  
" Yes, it knocked me to the ground. It was so strong, the last time I felt that kind of energy was...", he trailed off.

I knew what he was talking about though he didn't tell me. When Bloom was an infant, she sent out an energy that gave life to the thousands of creatures around our kingdom which were dying because of the ancestral witches' energy.

" I hope it's really Bloom.", I told him.  
" I hope so too.. I have to get to work.", he told me.  
" Alright, I love you too and no flirting with the ladies.", I reminded him.  
" Seriously, no matter how much they flirt with me, you're the only girl for me..", he told me.  
"I believe you, bye..", I told him and hung up the phone.

I heard him making kissing sounds on the phone and I can't help but laugh. He's too sweet sometimes. I really love him for that. I just hope we'll meet Bloom soon...

Oritel's POV

I'll never get tired of flirting with her. I hope we'll meet Bloom soon, hmmm... I wonder how she is, does she have a boyfriend? Oh he better take care of her whoever he is or he'll be in trouble with me.

"John...table 17 please.", Yan-lin calls out for me.

Everyone knows me here as John, my looks are still the same but with blue eyes, thinner stature, a bit shorter than my usual height and light brown highlight which naturally grew in my hair after all those years in Obsidian.

" What can I serve you two?", I asked them.  
" Uhmmm, we'll have two slices of black forest cake.", the blonde boy says.  
" Alright ,what about drinks?", I ask them.  
" I'll have coffee with two teaspoons of brown sugar and...", the redhead girl trails off.  
" Half a cup of milk and a tablespoon of creamer.", I finish off for her.

I smile as she looks up a bit shocked now it's my turn to be shocked as she looks up from the menu. It's Bloom, I'm certain of it. I can't be mistaken , those eyes, that face, she inherited it from Marion, she's a mirror image of her and my suspicions were confirmed when he called her.

" Whoa dude, you're good at guessing people's favorites.", he told me. He then turned to face Bloom, "Bloom it's too early for you to have coffee but alright then."  
"I'll have black coffee. ", he added.  
" It's a gift...hehe.",I told them and left to get their orders from the kitchen..

I just met her, don't worry Bloom. We're here now we'll all be together soon...

Bloom's POV

I stared at the waiter's retreating form with questionable eyes. He looks familiar to me and his energy is familiar too. When I heard his voice he looked up and saw how much he looks like my birth father. Looking above him, I saw his magical aura but it seems he's wearing a disguise. But the question is "Who is he?". I saw in his name plate that his name is John.

" Bloom?", Sky asks breaking my thoughts. " Are you alright?", he asks worriedly.  
" Yeah, I'm fine. He reminds me of someone..", I told him.  
" He looks so much like your birth father, doesn't he?", he asks me.  
" Yeah..", I answered.

I don't know why he hides who he is, I want to find out who he really is. I think I should call Daphne not that I have to..

" There's no need to call me little sister..", she said and I found myself in Lake Rocalucce.  
" Daphne, I want to know if he really is our father. Is he really him?", I asked her.  
" Yes little sister, he is our father and he's been here with our mother for three years already. They were awakened when your power resurfaced and now they're here on Earth, hoping that they'll find you here. They don't know that you were in Magix and now they knew. I'll cast a spell so you and Sky can see through his didguise." she said and waved her hand.

I found myself back in the restaurant where Sky and "John" was shaking me to bring me back to my senses.

" Are you alright?", John asks me.  
" I'm fine.", I looked at him and saw who really was. I guess Daphne's spell worked.

Sky looks at me with a knowing look and I know that he knows.

" We know who you are, King Oritel.", Sky says and he looks shocked and he looked at me.  
" How...", he trails off.  
" Daphne..." I told him and he understood. He sighed.  
" I guess it's no point hiding anymore.", he told me.  
" Why didn't you tell anyone that you're still alive?", I asked him angrily.

Oritel's POV

Oh boy, she's mad at me, I can't blame her though. How am I going to explain this? I looked at her and saw flames in her eyes.

" Bloom listen.. I'll explain everything once you meet your mother. Meet me outside once you're done eating.", I told her and the flames subsided.  
" Alright..", she answers and eats.

I went to Yan-lin's office and I knocked on the door.

" Come in.", she says.  
" She found out and I think I should go home now. She needs to know everything right now.", I told her.  
" I understand. You may go now..", she says smiling.  
" Thank you.", I told her and walked out of the room.

I went outside and saw them waiting. I walked over to them and saw them talking.

" Let's go...", I told them and I walked home with them walking behind me.

I hope this won't end badly. I know one thing for sure, we have serious explaining to do...

End chapter..

A/N:I hope you'll like the story guys.. Reviews will be appreciated..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The trio are now headed to where Bloom's parents live in Heatherfield. Oritel kept looking back at the two and found that they're talking to their friends on the phone.

Oritel's POV

They look good together. I have a lot of questions to ask him later..

" Men, I'm nervous. Bloom's foster parents were already hard to impress and now I met her dad.", Sky says into the phone." Yeah, we'll be there alright.", Bloom says.

They both hang up the phone and I arrived on the porch.I knocked on the door.

" Oh you're home already.", Marion says.  
" Yes and I've brought some visitors with me.", I said side stepping so she could see." Oritel, is she?", she asks her eyes brimming with tears.  
" Yes.", I answered.

Bloom looks at her and without a second thought she ran to her arms. Now I'm jealous, they look at me and Bloom holds out her hand. I gladly accept it and I hugged them both. I almost forgot how this feels like.

" I guess you want an explanation.", Marion says and Bloom nods as we pulled away.  
" It's best we talk about it inside.", I told them and we entered.  
" You're coming Sky.", Bloom says and he follows.

Marion's POV

I thought it was impossible to meet her but now she's really here.

" Why did you never contact Faragonda or Saladin?", Bloom asks.  
" We thought that if Valtor found out that we're still alive, he'll kill you. When we lost your sister, we were so devastated and when we didn't find you in the rubble, we thought you were dead and decided to get revenge on the three ancestral witches. We were trapped in Obsidian and there was no escape until the ember of the dragon flame in the sword awakened. The ancestral witches were destroyed but we knew that you're on Earth but we don't know where to start searching so we stayed here. I'm really sorry we didn't come to Magix, I just don't want to lose you too. We want to be with you but we can't.", I told her.  
" Valtor is gone, Mom.", Bloom says hesitantly.

It's the best feeling to hear your daughter that you've never been with to call you mom.

" Really?", I asked her.  
" Yes.", she answered and she proceeded telling us all about their time in Magix. I have to say that was so like the adventures that me and my friends had when we were their age." Sounds like old times.", Oritel answers.

We talked a bit more well more like interrogating Sky. I can't help but laugh at Sky, the look on his face was just priceless. Bloom fell asleep as that was going on.

" Is it alright if you both stays here, it's already late.", I ask Sky as he looks at Bloom.  
" Sure.", he answers as he lifts Bloom up into his arms.  
" I'll show you to your room.", Oritel tells him and Sky followed him.

We all soon fell asleep until I heard something in the living room. It was Sky playing the guitar.

**I've fallen in love with you **  
**  
Ever since the day I saw you**  
**I can't take my eyes off you  
This feeling is so brand new  
I never thought that I'd fell in love with you**

**Looking into your eyes of blue  
I can't help but look at you  
You're so beautiful  
I want you to be the only one for me**

**You're my goddess,my angel and my girl  
I don't care what they say  
One thing is for sure**  
**I've fallen in love with you**

**I was once afraid that you'll look down on me**  
**Fighting wizards,witches,phoenixes just for you to be safe**  
**I won't let them take you away from me**  
**Coz I've fallen in love with you...**

A/N: I made that but I really don't know how to sing it.

The song is so beautiful, I'm glad Bloom found someone who truly loves her. I smiled and got back to bed. I see Oritel awake, I guess he heard it too. He smile, I guess he already taken a liking to that boy and we both fell asleep.

(In meridian)

Nerissa breaks out and transported herself in Heatherfield.

" I'm free at last! The guardians will pay!", she says and laughs evilly.  
" Perhaps we can help you.", a voice says in the shadows.  
" Who dares interrupt me!", she says and the three witches appeared." We're Icy,Darcy and Stormy, descendants of the ancestral witches.",they introduced themselves and this piqued her interest.  
" Go on.", she says.  
" We wanted to get rid of the winx once and for all especially Bloom, the fairy of the great dragon's flame and we might be able to help you defeat your enemies if you help us.", Icy says.  
" Deal then.", she answers and all four of them laughed evilly..

The next day...

Bloom woke up in an unfamiliar house, she thought back to yesterday and smiled, her parents are back. She went downstairs and found her mom cooking omelettes well sort of looks like one.

" Mom?", Bloom calls for her mom and had to laugh at the expression on her face.  
" Oh Bloom, I know what you're laughing about. I can't cook that well.", she says a bit ashamed.  
" I guess I got that from you but Vanessa has been teaching me.", Bloom says.  
" Vanessa?", Marion asks.  
" My foster mom.", Bloom replies.

Marion's POV

Her foster mom huh, I think they've done a good job raising her. She taught Bloom how to cook and now I can see she's done a great job as well.

" Breakfast is ready.", she announces merrily.

I see she inherited Oritel's cheerfulness, not that I'm not like that or anything, she just reminds me of her father that's all.

" Wow, I guess you cooked this, Bloom.", Oritel says walking into the kitchen.  
" Yes I did, dad. Is Sky awake?", she asks and as if on cue, he walked into the kitchen.  
" Good morning princess.", he says kissing her forehead.

I can tell that he wants to snog her but since we're here, he can't.

" Good morning.", she replies and takes the food to the dining table.

We ate our breakfast and decided to meet up with Bloom's friends on their house. We soon arrived at a two storey apartment building that the headmasters rented out for them. Bloom opened the door and found Bloom's friends doing their own devices. The girl with the blonde hair was snuggled up to a brown haired boy's arms talking to him, the brown haired girl was watering the plants while the boy with midnight blue hair was drawing, looking up at the girl most of the time, the purple haired girl was doing something with her computer while talking to the orange haired boy with glasses, the girl with pigtails was listening to the music with the spiky, magenta haired boy listening as well and the dark haired girl was laid out in a mat doing push-ups while the boy with long braided hair with a staff was watching her.

" Hey guys.", Bloom says and they all looked up at her.  
" Bloom, Sky.", they all called and they were tackled to the floor.  
" Oh my, the king and queen of Sparx.", they all said and curtseyed or bowed.  
" Please no need for formalities.", Oritel says and they all straightened up.  
" So you're friends with our daughter?", I ask them.  
" Yes, I'm Stella, the princess of Solaria, this is Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla, princess of Andros.", the blond haired girl says introducing her friends.  
" Oh, so how's Luna and Radius?", I ask her and her face went solemn.  
" They're divorced.", she answers.  
" Sorry to hear that." I said.  
" Who are the boys?", Oritel asks.  
" I'm Brandon, Sky's squire, this is Helia, Timmy, Riven and Nabu.", the brown haired boy introduces his friends.  
" Pleasure to meet all of you.", I said and they all smiled.

Her friends are all quite nice and I'm glad she has them.

" Uhmm, we were planning to go to the beach. You can join us if you want.", Layla says breaking the silence.  
" Sure.", I answered and I made a portal to get our swimwear and we head off to the beach.

END CHAPTER.

A\N: Sorry for the many major revisions. Please review or fav me okay...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The gang are on the beach playing volleyball with Bloom's parents watching them. Some girls are gawking at the specialists but soon looks away as the girls are glaring at them. Guys are staring at the girls, Riven almost went after them but he just held Musa close to him same with the others but others just can't get the memo.

" Hey cutie, will you be my girl?", a guy asks Bloom.  
" I'm sorry but I'm not interested.", Bloom replies holding herself from attacking the guy.  
" Wow, you girls are hot.", another guy comments.  
" Look pal, I don't care who you are but stay away from our girlfriends got it!", Riven yells at them and they all ran away screaming.  
" Jerks! I would've attacked them with a sun blast to blind them.", Stella says fuming.  
" We're not on Magix, Stella. You don't want to blow our cover, don't you?", Bloom reminds her but not long enough, five girls with wings fell from the sky.  
" You were saying?", Stella asks.  
" They need help but what happened to them?", Bloom asks running over to them.

They seemed to be exhausted but they don't look like fairies from Magix.

" Are they Earth fairies?", Marion asks as they rushed over to them.  
" Perhaps but they're said to be extinct, a thousand years ago.", Tecna says as her PDA scans them.  
" They're fairies like us but what's with the necklace?", Stella asks reaching for it.  
" You're finished!", someone yells.

They looked up to see an old woman with a staff. Bloom used her powers to heal them and soon they were awake.

" What happened?", the brown haired girl asks.  
" We found you falling from the sky.", Bloom answers.  
" Thanks for the help.", the redhead says.  
" No problem.", Bloom replies.  
" New guardians huh?", the old lady asks.

Nerissa's POV

Who are these girls? They're like the guardians but stronger. The redhaired girl is the strongest one, she healed Will and the power radiating from her is riveting. I will have her power!

" Guardians? What are you talking about old lady?", the spiky haired boy yells.  
" Why you! Learn to respect your elders, boy!", I yelled back and attacked him.  
" Dragon fury!", the redhaired girl yells.

**A/N: Sorry, I have no idea what their spells are.**

It is really powerful, I put up a shield but I was thrown into a tree. The girl is much more stronger than I thought, now I know why those three want her dead. I opened a fold and went back to Meridian. I'll have her power if that's the last thing I do!

Will's POV

She's powerful, she healed us and attacked Nerissa, is she the one that the oracle has been talking about? The fairy of the dragon's flame?

" Who was that?", she asks.  
" That was Nerissa. She's our enemy.", I told her.  
" She's powerful.", she comments.  
" We didn't catch your name the dark haired girl says.  
" Oh, I'm Will, this is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay-lin.", I introduced ourselves to them.  
" I'm Bloom, my friends Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla.", she says.  
" Nice to meet you all. I guess these are your boyfriends." I said looking at the guys who wrapped their arms around them.  
" Yeah, I'm Sky, this is Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven and Nabu.", the blonde haired boy replies.

They're so nice, I transformed us back to our human forms and waited for a reaction. They were just calm as if it's normal.

" You're not shocked?", I asked them confused.  
" We're fairies and the guys are specialists except Nabu, he's a wizard in training.", Stella says.  
" Cool.", Cornelia says.  
" Bloom.", somebody says.

We looked into the direction where the voice was coming. I saw a woman who's about mid- 30's, she looks like Bloom but older and a man about 40's. I guess they're Bloom's parents.

" Are you alright?", the man asks Bloom and she just nods.  
" I'm fine dad.", Bloom replies.  
" Ice spears!", another voice yells.  
" Not them!", Stella yells and summons a barrier.  
" Look who's here sisters.", a sinister sounding voice says.  
" Oh please, Darcy, when will you three ever learn not to mess with us.", Musa says and soon a battle emerged.

I watched them for a while as they fought and they threw their hands up in the air and yelled " Enchantix!". Their transformation is way different than ours. They landed on the ground and we got a look at their costumes, they're so gorgeous.

" Give it up Icy!", Bloom yells putting a shield as she threw an ice blast at her.

Bloom was thrown back a bit and soon they were fighting again.

Unknown POV

A hooded figure watches as the battle raged on.

" That girl named Bloom is powerful. Nerissa will come after her, I can sense the Dragon flame within her.", I told them.  
" The dragon flame was said to be a legend.", Yan-lin says.  
" I thought so too but after what we just say, I know now that it's real." I replied.

**A/N:I don't who the other members of the council are.**

" The girl is in danger, Nerissa musn't get her or it's the end for all of us." Yan-lin says.

She's right, the girl can defend herself but what if the time comes that she can't...

Marion's POV

Those three are their descendants. They're much more persistent than their ancestors.

" Bloom look out!", Flora yells, I looked up to see Bloom get hit by one of Icy's ice spears. It pierced through her.  
" Oh no! Sonic blast!", Musa attacks Icy as Sky runs over to Bloom as she falls to the ground clutching her side.  
" Awww...does it hurt Bloom?", Icy taunts her.

Bloom starts to glow, making Sky let go of her as he was holding her in his arms.

" Full Dragon Blast!", Bloom yells out and all the three witches gets thrown away.  
" Bloom, you're wounded. We'll get you to the hospital.", I told her and Will calls for an ambulance.

She goes unconscious and Sky cradles her in his arms as the ambulance arrives and takes us to the hospital.

In the hospital

Bloom is in the E.R. as the doctors checks her wound to make sure none of her organs were hit. Sky kept pacing back and forth.

" Sky, she'll be fine.", Flora says trying to assure him.  
" I should've been there, she wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was there.", he says.  
" Listen Sky, blaming yourself won't hurt. Bloom needs you to have faith in her.", I tell him.

He's just like Oritel when he kept blaming himself for what happened to Daphne. It's already hard calming a hysterical husband but having to calm Sky down is much harder than I thought. It's going to be a long night...

End chapter

A/N: My hands are cramping. Thank you for reading okay please review or fav my story or me. Reviews will be appreciated...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Bloom is still unconscious, she's been out of it for 2 days already. Of course, Sky stays with her in the hospital, taking over whenever Bloom's parents have to go home. The doctors can't tell what's wrong with her but perhaps Ofelia will be able to find out what's wrong with her.

" Excuse me, I have to check on the patient.", the nurse says and I stepped back a bit so she could check on her.  
" How is she?", I ask her worried.  
" Her vitals are normal but I can't tell why she's still unconscious.", she says gawking at Sky.  
" Thank you for telling me that.", he replies and the nurse smiles,she came over to Sky and clings to his arm.  
" It's no problem at all, you're so handsome so why stick with a girl like her.", she says flirting and Sky tries to pull out from her grip.  
" Listen lady, I'm happy with her and I wouldn't love someone else other than her.", he replies irritated finally getting out of her grip.  
" Alright, I get the point okay, I was just testing how loyal you are to her. I can see you really love her and she's really lucky to have you.", she tells him but he's still unsure of believing her.

The door opens and they find Bloom's parents by the doorway.

" Oritel.", Sky says and the nurse leaves.  
" I see you handled **_that _**well.", he tells him referring to the incident earlier.

" I'm glad that nurse knows how to take a hint.", he says relieved.

Oritel sits beside Bloom and strokes her hair.

" Something's wrong, she should have woken up right now. We should take her to Ofelia, she'll be able to help.", Oritel says worried for his daughter.  
" I couldn't agree more. I'll call Stella to open a portal for us.", Sky replies.  
" Alright, I'll have her discharge papers signed so we can go.

After Bloom was discharged, they went to the winx's apartment and Stella opened the portal to Alfea.

In Alfea

Faragonda's POV

The school is deserted. The students went home for the Spring Break, some of the students remained but they're asleep. I sighed and just resumed signing my paperwork when a portal appeared.

" They're back already..", I thought and Stella stepped out with Sky, carrying Bloom in his arms and two familiar faces that I knew all to well.  
" Faragonda..", Marion says and I came over to them and hugged them both.  
" I'm glad to see the both of you. I thought you were dead.", I told them.  
" No old friend, we were trapped in Obsidian until Bloom's power activated the ember of the dragon flame in my sword. We were freed but we knew that Valtor will kill her if he knows that we're alive.", Oritel explains.  
" Valtor is gone and he won't be a problem anymore.", I told them and looks at Bloom.  
" Bloom was hit by one of Icy's spears. She's been unconscious since then.", Sky explains worried for her.  
" I'll have Ofelia check her in the meantime, you could sleep in Bloom's room. I already added extra bedrooms there." I told them.

We took her to the infirmary and Ofelia passed a glowing hand over her.

" Insomnium..", she says.  
" Not the Insomnium.", I breathed out.

This is bad, those three have gotten too far this time. Insomnium which means nightmare, is a spell that can make a person's forgotten memories resurface specifically the one that they wish to forget, Bloom's parents are searching in the library to find more information about the spell and how to reverse it.

(In the Library)

Bloom's parents and Sky are searching in the library looking for references about the Insomnium.

" I think I found something.", Sky says and Oritel and Marion comes over to him. Marion takes the book and reads it.  
" The Insomnium spell is a spell that can only be performed by the descendants of the ancestral witches, it takes three years to prepare for the spell and it must be placed in a weapon or an object and once a magical being is hit, memories that they've wished to forget will resurface and haunts them. However, to reverse the spell is a complicated process, you have to enter the person's mind and find where the memory is and help the person overcome his/her fear of remembering it. Once it's done, the spell will be reversed and that memory will be erased as if it never happened.", she explains.  
" Do you think we should do it?", Oritel asks his wife.  
" It's worth a shot but I don't know if Bloom will still be the same without it.", she says.  
" Perhaps you could cast a spell so the memory won't be removed.", Sky suggests.  
" I have a spell for that, we must tell Faragonda.", she says.

They told Faragonda and she agreed. They called the gang and now they are preparing the portal.

" It's time girls.", Faragonda says and the boys started to protest.  
" You can't be serious, they're not going alone!", Riven protests.  
" Please understand Riven, you won't last in there unless you have magic.", Faragonda says.  
" You're making it sound that being in Bloom's mind is dangerous.", Helia tells her.  
" The great dragon will only allow a few people to pass and 11 is too many.", she explains.  
" Alright but promise you'll be careful, Muse.", Riven tells Musa making her blush.  
" I will.", she replies.  
" Be careful.", Helia whispers to Flora and she nods hugging him.  
" Come back safe shnookums.", Brandon says and hugs Stella.  
" Of course.", she replies.  
" Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Layla?" Nabu asks Layla as he holds her in his arms.  
" I'll be fine", Layla answers and kisses his cheek.  
" Stay safe alright.", Timmy says to Tecna.  
" I will.", Tecna answers adjusting his glasses.

Sky comes over to Bloom and kisses her forehead. He holds her hands and whispers to her," Hang in there, Princess. Don't leave me okay."

They all said their goodbyes and they entered the portal. 

End Chapter. 

A/N: I'll tell what is Bloom's forgotten memories in the next chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

The girls are in Bloom's mind, they saw several portals with her ages indicated in there, however her 8 year old memories are not there.

" Her eight year old memories are missing, where could it be?", Tecna wonders.  
" Perhaps Bloom's forgotten memories happened when she was eight.", Musa concludes.  
" Maybe. We should search for it.", Stella suggests.  
" Alright then.", they all agreed.

They walked around until they reach a labyrinth. It seems to be endless.

" Now I feel like I'm in the red kingdom.", Stella complains  
" Tell me about it.", Musa says remembering her mom.  
" Is that the great dragon?", Layla asks.

They looked at where Layla was looking and saw the dragon. She seems to be grieving.

" Oh, you're here. I've been expecting you.", the dragon says shocking them.  
" You can talk..", Flora says and the dragon smiles.  
" I'm not the great dragon for nothing.", she replies.

Stella looks at the portal beside the dragon.

" Is this it?", Stella asks.  
" Yes..", the dragon answers and she blew flames into the portal and it glowed, a bright light encompasses them and they find themselves in Gardenia.  
" This is where I met Bloom.", Stella says.  
" Yes, but more beautiful right?", the dragon asks her.  
" Yeah.", Stella replies.  
" We've been there too but we don't remember it being like this.", Tecna says.  
" Something happened here, something horrible that Bloom wishes to forget. Be warned, what you'll see is unpleasant. We get to see what happened but the people around us won't see us as if we're not here.", the dragon explains.  
" We want to see it.", Flora says.  
" Very well then.", she replies and they watched as Bloom and a young girl about her age, brown hair that reaches her shoulders, fair skinned, a bit taller than Bloom, ran around.

They all watched the two and waited for what was going to happen...

(Back in the infirmary)

Bloom was getting a bit fidgety and Sky just holds her hand not even looking up at everyone. The others are worried for their girlfriends as well.

Saladin's POV

It's been half an hour since the girls entered Bloom's mind. I looked at the boys as they try to keep their minds of their girlfriends. Sky holds Bloom's hand obviously worried, Brandon was pacing, running a hand through his hair, Helia tries to draw Flora but can't concentrate, he keeps crumpling papers as he makes mistakes, Timmy was twiddling his fingers, Riven has put aside his music players and just stares at Musa's music player instead, Nabu kept summoning energy balls and it shapes into Layla's image.

" The boys are worrying for them especially Sky.", Faragonda whispers as she watches them as well.  
" I know. Marion keeps on crying but there's nothing that Oritel can do to console her.", I said to her.  
" I can't blame them, they just met their daughter but now she's unconscious in the infirmary bed.", she replies.

I wonder what they're up to...

(Back in Bloom's mind)

The girls watched as Bloom and the girl ran around the place.

" I don't get it, why is this Bloom's forgotten memories?", Musa asks.  
" Soon, you'll see why.", the dragon replies.  
" Come on Macy...", Bloom calls to the girl.  
" Bloom, I'm not fast as you are.", Macy tells her pointedly.  
" Sorry.", Bloom says.

It suddenly rained...

" Uggh..my hair.", Macy whines.  
" It's just rain, Macy.", Bloom says and runs around.  
" I'm already wet, I should go home.", she says to Bloom, who is still enjoying running in the rain.  
" You should listen to your friend, girl!", a horrible sounding voice says.  
" Who are you?", Bloom asks.

A woman comes from the shadows, flying on a giant looking bug.

"I'm Mandragora, mistress of insects.", she introduces herself.  
" Ewww...you're icky.", Macy says.  
" I don't like her, she gives me skivvies.", Bloom says.  
" Come on Bloom.", Macy says, the woman's head shot up as she heard the word Bloom.  
" Bloom... that name rings a bell.", the woman says.  
" Macy let's go home.", Bloom whimpers already scared.  
" Bloom seriously she's just a loony.", she says and bugs swarmed around her.  
" It's time for you to die, your highness!", she says and sends a swarm at Bloom as well.  
" No!", Bloom yells and the whole forest lit up with fire.  
" This can't be happening!", Mandragora yells and disappears.

The swarm was gone, Bloom ran to her friend and found her corpse. She's dead.

" Macy!", she cried and it turned black. Bloom was found unconscious by Mitzi in the forest, the flames were out and it was odd that Bloom survived.

Bloom woke up the next day, she remembered how her friend died and Mitzi spreading rumors that she's a witch because she survived the fire didn't help either. Bloom was never the same since then, she lived her life the way it was before hoping to forget what happened.

" Oh my! Now I know why Bloom doesn't want to remember.", Stella says." Yes young one, now you know why it's painful. Are you willing to use the spell on her?", the great dragon asks them.  
" No, Bloom keeps those memories. We'll help her move on from this.", Musa says determined.  
" Very well then.", the dragon answers.

A bright light filled the room and they were back in the infirmary.

" Girls!", the guys said and ran to their girlfriends.  
" I assume you succeeded.", Faragonda asks." We won't use the spell those are Bloom's memories. We'll remove it if she wants but we'll use our fairy dust to heal her.", Layla says.  
" Of course why didn't I think of it sooner.", Tecna says.

They transformed and sprinkled their fairy dust on Bloom. They told everyone what happened and all of them agreed to help her. Bloom starts to open her eyes.

" Girls..", Bloom says weakly and cries.  
" Macy wouldn't want you blaming herself for her death Bloom.", Stella says.  
" It's my fault she wants me dead.", Bloom says and cries harder.  
" Don't worry, Bloom. It'll be alright, we'll help you okay.", Flora says comforting her.  
" Thanks guys.", Bloom replies and her eyes started to droop downwards.  
" It's best she gets her rest girls.", Faragonda says and leaves the room.  
" We'll be in the dorm.", the girl says and leaves the room, boyfriend in tow.

Sky remained while Bloom's parents returned to the dorms to get some rest.

" You're really brave to face all of that.", Sky whispers to her and lie down beside her." They're right. Macy wouldn't want me like this.", she says and cries a bit.  
" It'll be alright...", Sky says and sings the song he made for Bloom.

**A/N: Please refer to the chapter 3 for the song.**

" It's beautiful.", she whispers and falls asleep.  
" Sleep tight my princess.", he says and falls asleep as well.

Sky's and Bloom's parents just smiled from the doorway. Everything will be alright as long as they have each other and both of them knows that and that's what matters to all of them...

End chapter...

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews anyone or suggestions for the next chapter will be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls returned to Heatherfield while Bloom and Sky stayed in Alfea. Bloom's healed but her powers are still drained. It's nothing that a little more rest can cure.

(In the infirmary)

Bloom wakes up in Sky's arms and she shakes him awake.

" Morning princess." Sky says.  
" Hey..", Bloom replies groggily.  
" You're still tired, you should sleep some more.", Sky tells her.  
" I just woke up and I feel better already.", she protests.  
" Alright then, so is Macy your friend?", Sky asks her seeing that she won't go back to sleep anytime soon.  
" Macy is my best friend. We've known each other since birth, she used to come over to our house, have sleep-overs, make up stories about fairies and stuff. She likes talking about them and sometimes we pretend that we are one. Mitzi used to be our friend too, she hangs out with us until we entered primary school. Everybody likes her because she's rich and talented. She was blinded by her fame and she drifted away until she no longer hangs out with us. She became mean and spreads rumor about me and Macy being freaks. One time, we were imagining that we're fairies, I started to notice a dragon watching me through the window, she would watch us and I don't understand why. I went home from school seeing the stove on fire, I don't know what to do and my parents weren't around that time, I don't know what came over me but I lifted my hand and the flames surrounded my hand and went off. Macy found me and saw everything, she started to drift away too but we still remained friends. Macy can make plants grow faster, I guess that's the reason why she didn't freak out about my "abilities". When Mandragora attacked us, I was so scared but I never meant to set the forest on fire. Mitzi found us and saw that I was still alive so she spread rumors that I was a witch since I survived. It was never the same since then, it worked out though, I learned to be stronger and continue on to live even though Macy's gone.", Bloom answers.  
" You are brave to endure all of that but Macy wouldn't want you gloomy all the time.", Sky tells her.  
" I know that's why I tried to forget about it but when that spell was put on me. It made it look like that I killed her.", Bloom replies and cries in Sky's arms.

Sky comforts her as much as he could until she calmed down.

" Hello Bloom, are you feeling better dear?", Ofelia asks.  
" I feel much better.", Bloom answers.  
" You're magic is still drained but you should be fine after an hour. I'll come back to check on you later.", she says and leaves.

Bloom snuggles up in Sky's arms and falls asleep.

In the Winx's dorm room

Marion's POV

I remember when I used to room here with the girls' mother. Luna used to be really quirky and the fashion princess, Daisy was the nature lover, Terra was the technology expert, Niobe was sporty and Matlin loves music. It's coincidence this are their room but I'm glad this is their dorm.

**(A/N: I don't know who is Tecna's and Flora's mother.)**

" Thinking about your old friends huh?", Oritel asks.  
" Yes, I haven't seen them for a long long time.", I answer.  
" Bloom inherited your drawing skills.", he informs me.

I smiled and looks at one of Bloom's drawings.

" Yes she has. Why don't we go to a picnic?", I ask him.  
" It's a good idea but we don't know what she likes.", he answers.  
" We should ask the girls." I suggest.  
" Alright then.", he agrees and pulls out his phone.

I ran my fingers through Bloom's books and found a photo album.

" Dryad's fields.", I say and looked at Oritel who just got off the phone.  
" She's a lot like you, she loves extra cheese pizza, ham and cheese sandwich and soda.", he informs me and looks at the picture.  
" I know where to have a picnic.", I tell him.  
" We used to date there. No wonder Bloom loves the place." he replies and summons a portal to Magix.

We arrived in Sunset Cafe, my all time favorite store in Magix but we were bombarded by the press.

" Your majesties.", one of the reporters curtseys.  
" Please no need for formalities.", I told her.  
" Is Sparx going to be revived?", she asks.  
" Yes, it won't be long until Sparx is back once more.", I informed her.  
" Have you reconciled with your daughter?", she asks.  
" Yes, we have. Please excuse us.", Oritel answers and we entered the cafe.

We found Louis, the manager and owner of the cafe, on the counter.

" I see the news are correct. The king and queen of Sparx is alive.", he says.  
" Yes Louis, we're alive and we'll revive Sparx soon.", Oritel answers wrapping his arms around me.  
" You never change Oritel, Sky is just like that with your daughter. I have a pretty good guess what you're going to order, by the way it's on the house.", he tells us and takes several ham and cheese sandwiches and puts them in a paper bag.  
" Thank you Louis but these are a lot.", I told him.  
" Your daughter has an insatiable appetite in eating this. It drives Sky nuts sometimes.", he replies.  
" I see. How can we repay you?", I ask him.  
" Invite me to the rebirth of Sparx and take my advice to buy extra cheese pizzas in your favorite pizza place will be enough.", he answers.  
" Will do. Thanks Louis.", I told him and leaves the cafe.

We bought sodas, two extra cheese pizzas, one pepperoni, basket and picnic blankets and we're set. We arrived in the dorm room to find Bloom and Sky talking.

" How do you feel, dear?", I ask her.  
" I'm good.", she answers.  
" That's good, we're planning on having a picnic. You should come Sky.", I told them.  
" Sure.", she answers and we went to Dryad's fields.

We spent the whole time eating, talking and fooling around. Everything turned out alright, having a picnic is not a bad idea after all...

End chapter.

A/N: My hands are cramping again. School starts soon and college time for me. I hope my schedule won't be hectic, it might take awhile before I update again. Thanks for faves and follow, please review, I don't know if I should put more action or the rebirth of Sparx. I need your opinions, thanks for reading...


End file.
